


Admitting To One & Another:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beers, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Chaos, Children, Confessions, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daughters, Developing Relationship, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e08 Hana Komo Pae (Rite of Passage), Established Relationship, Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, General, Guns, Hostage Situations, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s07e08 Hana Komo Pae (Rite of Passage), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Slash, Sons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:26:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9520712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny & Steve finally have some alone time together after their hellish experience together, After Grace's Class was taken hostage, What do they say to each other?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!*





	

*Summary: Danny & Steve finally have some alone time together after their hellish experience together, After Grace's Class was taken hostage, What do they say to each other?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!*

 

It was such a long night, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was glad that he & his partner, Commander Steve McGarrett have some alone time together, After the shooting, & chaos at Grace's Winter Formal, * after he came back from the diner with Lou, The Blond was finally accepting his daughter was growing up, & has a boyfriend, who is a such a good man to her. He knew now that he can't worry about everything, so he is gonna learn how to let certain things go.

 

His Super Seal, The Object of his affections & desires, He knew that he could always count on him for anything, & everything, He deserves to be happy, & so does the blond, so he is gathering enough courage to tell the seal, how he really feels about him, & how much he means to him, He took a deep breath, & joined the seal outside on his lanai, after he put Charles "Charlie" William Edwards, his son, & Grace Williams, his daughter to bed.

 

Steve smiled, as he came out, & he handed him a beer, "Here you go, Babe, You deserve it, After the crappy night, You had", Danny smiled, & said, "Thanks, Super Seal", as he accepted the bottle, He took a drink, & he said, "Steve, There is something I need to tell you, Please don't hate me for saying this", The Five-O Commander nodded, & gave the "go ahead" gesture for him to continue.

 

"I fell in love with you, I don't know when it fucking happened, But it did, I am glad, Cause even though you drive me crazy, You also make me **_very_** happy, You mean the world to me  & my kids, or if you want, Our kids, They adore you, & I think they have good taste", Danny said with a smile, & there was a moment of silence. "You deserve to be happy, & I would like for you to take a chance on me", Steve was speechless, & then, when he was able to speak, He said this to him.

 

"I am in love with you, But I held back, Cause I was afraid that you wouldn't feel the same way, You make me very happy too, Danno, There isn't anything that I wouldn't do for you, & those kids, I love you, Danno, Always & Forever". "Right back at ya", Danny said with a bigger smile, as their relationship takes on a whole new level.

 

They shared a sweet kiss, as Danny yawned, Steve snuggled him close to his muscular body, where he felt safe, & protected by now his new lover, "Danny, Rest, I am right here, Always here for you, Never gonna leave you, Rest up, I am right here for you", Danny lets his eyes droop slowly, & he said sleepily, "I love you, Steve", & fell right to sleep. "I love you too, Danno", The Former Seal said with a smile, & kept watch for another hour, & then he joined his partner in a peaceful slumber.

 

The End.


End file.
